IT came from beneath the surface 2: pennywise lives
by benjaminblakely807
Summary: Georgi ( the new pennywise ) has got away with everything!, but the real pennywise is coming back to town to confront the georgi, With detective Bill on the case of the two killers. Rated for strong violence/gore
1. Chapter 1

It's been 28 years past

Since georgi became the new penny wise,

His rain of terror continues.

Snatching innocent children

For his collection of balloons,

Kids that flows under the surface.

Missing children every day,

Parents worried about where

They have gone.

It seemed like no

One could stop greogi.

Police couldn't find a trace,

Nothing but bloodied victims,

Children's head's cut off, arms ripped out,

Heart's torn out,

Nothing to go on.

But while georgi was enjoying his

Rain of terror as the new

Pennywise, little did he know

That his rain of terror was going

To come to an end.

One day detective Bill denbrough

Came to investigate the latest crime.

"What have we this time guy's"

Bill demanded,

"We found this boy dead, but it's the way he's

been kill, looked at face" said the officer,

Bill looked at his At the body, saw that the boy

Had his eye's ripped out and his jaw tore off

And his throat cut open, Bill hasn't seen

This kind of a murder in awhile, He was surprised

It was his cousin William.

"What's the matter bill" the officer asked,

Bill said nothing because he couldn't believe

That he saw his cousin dead.

Six weeks past and the murders

Were still going on in town,

But this time something happened

That detective Bill couldn't identify.

He saw something that look like a man

Wearing a heavy black coat

And he wore a hat shadow covering

His face.

"Who are you" Bill asked

"My name is not important, what if I told

You that I believeth that pennywise

Is an imposter" said the mysterious man,

"Really what prove have you" Bill asked

"Meet me in me this same alley at the same tomorrow,

I'll tell you everything" he said walking off,

"You better not be wasting my time" Bill yelled.

Bill waited for the mysterious man to show

The next day, "so you decided to show"

The mysterious man said,

"I hope you have some good news" Bill demanded.

The mysterious man gave you some pictures

Of a pictures of pennywise,

"What's this" asked Bill

"The clue of exposing a imposter" said the mysterious man,

Bill when on his way, as the mysterious man laughed wickedly.

Bill looked at the pictures that night,

Stayed up for hour's exhausted looking for a clue

And ready to drop, then he got a picture of greogi

Remember his brother when suddenly he noticed

Something, the picture of greorgi and the picture

Of pennywise were quite the same,

So he when for an answer that night.

"Hey chief" yelled Bill coming into the office,

"What is it" the chief asked confused,

"Here look at this picture of pennywise

And the picture of greorgi" Bill said handing him the pictures.

The chief looked at both of the pictures

And saw that they were both very similar,

"So am I crazy" asked Bill

"I think we both need a drink" said the chief in disbelief.

as they both sat down for a drink

The chief asked " where did you get these pictures"

"A mysterious looking man never saw him before"

Replied Bill.

"Mysterious man? What did he look like?"

Asked the chief out of curiosity,

"Black leather jacket, red steel tip boots"

Bill described him,

"Did he hide his face a hate?" asked the chief,

"How did you know?" Asked Bill

"We've been looking for the guy, he's wanted for

The murder of several young children"

Said the chief.

That night bill went out to look for the

Mysterious man but little did he know he

Was being watched.

Bill got to the dark area once again

And this time the mysterious man

Was still back,

"Well did you find what you were looking for?"

Asked the mysterious man,

"Is pennywise my brother greogi?"

Asked Bill in return,

Before he can say anything else

Pennywise was right behind him,

Bill point the gun at greogi

But greorgi knock him out of the

Way into a brick wall.

"Greeting pennywise" said greorgi to

The mysterious man,

"So you've knowest" the man said

Revealing himself pennywise,

Greogi rose to attack but pennywise

Threw him into a electrical fence,

Greogi laughed and said

"You'll have to do better than that"

Pennywise held up a balloon in front of Georgi's

Face and it pop in his face popping out one of his eye's.

Greogi then took his claws and slashed at pennywises

Stomach, pennywise stabbed greogi with dart,

Then greorgi shot acid on pennywises face,

Then Georgi kicked him 2 blocks at a power line

Where he got electrocuted. As he went to cut his throat

Greogi said "any last words before I ripped your throat

Out?" , "yes" he said with blood coming out of his mouth,

"You are ready to take my place, my son" said pennywise.

Georgi hesitated in disbelief, he was in shock about

What he heard.

Then suddenly greogi's hand was shot off

"Don't moved" said Bill pointing his gun,

As Bill got up he said again he

Said again

"Which one of you is the real pennywise"

"My brother, what have you done"

Said greogi,

Then Bill shot his head off

And blood dripped as his body fell,

Then he shot pennywise in the chest.

As Bill held his gun over his head,

He said

"Anything to say before I blow your brain's out"

Pennywise smiled saying "yes I do",

Then pennywise grabbed his arm,

And Bill turned into a gruesome ugly clown,

As pennywise looked up at Bill

He said

"Your turn to take over, my son"

Bill was shocked a confused

Pennywise spoke again saying

"Your mother I loved her and still do"

Then slowly died.

3 years later...

A little boy lost his bouncing ball

And he was looking for it,

He saw a clown holding his ball

With balloons.

The clown said

"Hello little boy do you want a balloon?

They all float, and you'll float too".

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

The little boy took the ball a replied,

"What color balloons?". The clown then said

"I have red, blue, green, purple, orange,

And gold ones; the gold ones are very special",

"How special" ask the little boy.

"I can show you a little trick" said the clown

Smiling, "like a magic trick" said the boy.

"Close your eyes" said the clown

The boy closed his eye's, and he held

The gold balloon up to his face.

He had a pin to pop the balloon,

He popped the balloon, and boy exploded

Into blood. As the clown stood over the blood

He said " father you are avenged! Pennywise will

Live forever!"

THE END


End file.
